


Just Him

by Beepbeepbitchyourgay



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, highschoolAU, tomtord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beepbeepbitchyourgay/pseuds/Beepbeepbitchyourgay
Summary: Tom was Tom, nothing special. Yet why does somebody grow to think that he's something else?





	1. 1

He was nothing special. Just him. His grades were average. His personality was average. He looked average. Just boring him in his boring school, doing boring work. He was smart, but not too smart. He blended in.

He was just the opposite. Fun and lively. He was a jokester. An interesting face in all of the boring people. Like a light in the dark. He did good in school, he was what you call, a nerd. He wasn't bullied. He wasn't popular either. Just right in the middle. He fit in.

Nothing was different. Everything going on the same path like all of the other somewhat stressful days in Erie. Boring, drab Erie. Walking down hallways that smelled like salt from the sidewalk. Red faces whipped by the harsh wind. Everything coated in a layer of white, looking like frosting on a gingerbread house. Walking past the walls of bulletin boards lined with advertisements and announcements. But that, that was different. There was a new piece of paper, covering a lost dog flyer from 2016.

 

ATTENTION STUDENTS AND FACULTY

There will be no school sessions for the entirety of this week.

Starting Tuesday the school will be closed due to current weather conditions.

We will start back up next week, Wednesday.

Thank you for you participation.

Sincerely,

Principle Green


	2. Chapter 2

Tom stood in front of the bulletin board, staring at the announcement. No... school. He didn't have to come here for the rest of the week. Wow. He read through it over and over. So much so that he didn't notice the presence behind him. 

"Um- Excuse me, can I see that for a second?" A confident, yet slightly nervous voice said.

Tom snapped out of his gaze and turned around, rather alarmed. Face to face with a person. Not only a person but an annoying person. Tord. Tom slipped a cold, blank mask on, and replied in a monotone voice.

"All yours."

This is how he talks to everyone. He was a "lone wolf" as people liked to call it. He just didn't like people. Why should he talk to people he doesn't like? All he must do is blend in and he's fine. He just wants to get through the day.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The day passes as boring as ever. Nothing else out of the usual happens, besides the talk of what people have planned over the next week. He goes to math, then science. Just makes it through history then finally escapes to the library for lunch. He doesn't eat much, just doesn't have that big of an appetite. Tom completes his homework as he eats, getting a small stain on his math assignment (not that he cares). After that, he drags himself over to gym. He doesn't mind it but doesn't like it at the same time.

Tom walked in the gymnasium and sat down against the wall as instructed. The teacher was standing across the room talking to somebody that the eyeless male couldn't see. Watching as Mr. Zaclev took big strides towards the huddle of teenagers. He stopped once he deemed he was close enough for all the 35 students to hear him. 

“Hello students!” He clapped his hands together, as if his yelling wasn’t enough to get everyone’s attention. “Today we are going to be participating in a team building exercise! Since last class we had some troubles with getting along, we will be playing medic ball! Now listen carefully because the rules are important to follow so no body gets hurt. So, there will be assigned doctors who will grab a cart and blah blah blagh save people blah blah” 

The eyeless male started to zone out, already knowing how to play. How does he remember that but not a single mathematical equation? Fuck. He sat there through the rest of the explanation and snapped out of it when the teacher started to assign teams.

Mr. Zaclev walked around giving every student a number, either 1 or 2. Hearing the groans and or squeals of his classmates, Tom knew that his turn was coming up.  
“2…” Mr. Zaclev announced as he passed Tom. He complied with assigned number and went to join the group the was given the same number. Standing just outside of the cluster of yapping students, Tom sighed. He just wanted the day to be over already.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :3


End file.
